


Sky

by Sa1989



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: After his last trip in the Tardis Graham finds love
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



I laid besides the women thinking about what led us her. After I lost my grace I felt like I had lost a part of my soul and didn’t want to keep living but by travelling with the doc, Yas and Ryan I found the will to live. Don’t get me wrong I will never be able to fill the empty space in my heart left by grace’s death nor will I ever forget her but while travelling through time and space it dulled the pain. Over time I felt real joy and happiness again. Ryan and I grew closer through our shared grief and now are like family, Yas and the doc grew to be the best friends I had ever had. We shared so many good times travelling to different planets and had many laughs watching the doc try to fit in, which never did work. I thought that I would spend the rest of my life on the tardis but it wasn’t meant to be I guess. I close my eyes as images of our last trip flash through my mind like a slideshow. I see those metal monsters, I see countless dead bodies and I can even see the face of the master laughing as we ran for our lives. I lean over and kiss my lover on the forehead before getting up for a shower. On the way to the bathroom I see the photo of Yas and Ryan that hangs on the wall. I smile because in that picture they both look so young and innocent. I wish with all my heart that they were still the same people but they’re not. Not since our last trip, we followed the lone cyberman to a planet far from earth. I shake my head unwilling to remember what happened on the planet of hell. It’s funny how we all went through the same thing and yet we have never talked about it. When we got back to Earth things change for all of us. Yas went back to her old life and cut all ties with me and the doc I guess she blames us for what went down. I hear from Ryan that she is doing really well, she met a good bloke and is getting married. Ryan decided that he could not go back to his out boring life, so now his travelling all over the planet having adventures of his own. I love getting letters from him every couple of weeks. He wanted me to go with him but I couldn’t, it was his time to leave his own mark on history and I didn’t want to get in the way of that. The doc died on that planet, well not physically but she wasn’t the same person. We got separated from her for a short time and when we found her she looked broken and there was a pain in her eyes that hadn’t been there before. She got us out of their and back home, but she said that was it, that she was done with travelling and she wanted to be alone. Yas was to angry to care, she just left without looking back, I told Ryan to go and look after her while I looked after the doc. The tardis was so big that it take ages to find her but when I did it broke my heart. She was curled up in a ball sobbing, so I took her into my arms and held her. She tried to make me leave but I wouldn’t because she was there for me when I was going through the darkest time of my life, so I would be there for her no matter what she said. She never told me what had happened to her but over time I helped her recover, she never went back to who she was but became someone new. She also refused to be called the doctor anymore, she now goes by the name Sky. I finish my shower and go back to my bedroom and stop in the doorway to look at the women who I love. It hasn’t been a easy road for us, we both have scars that will never heal but we have made a life for ourselves and are happy. As I said before apart of me will always love grace but grace is my past and sky is my future. I get into bed and pull her close to me. Sky wakes up and kisses me and says “good morning”


End file.
